


Shredded

by killerweasel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is not happy with Kylo being on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaOSCASqLsE">Undercover Boss</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shredded

Title: Shredded  
Fandom: _Star Wars_  
Characters: Hux/Kylo Ren (Matt the Radar Technician)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU during the events of _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_  
Warnings: Force Choking  
Summary: Hux is not happy with Kylo being on [Undercover Boss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaOSCASqLsE).

 

"You're the 'Commander of the First Order'? I don't remember you getting a promotion." Hux glares at the figure sprawled on his bed. "And since when do you know anything about being a Radar Technician, 'Matt'?" The word barely leaves Hux's tongue when an invisible vise tightens around his throat.

"You're just angry it took so long to see through my disguise, Hux."

The grip vanishes as suddenly as it appeared, making Hux gasp for air. His lips curl back into something more snarl than smile. "Just for that, I'm going to trace your 'eight-pack' with my teeth."

"Promises, promises."


End file.
